Alan Mullally
| birth_place = Southend-on-Sea, Essex, England | heightft = 6 | heightinch = 5 | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Left-arm fast-medium | role = Bowler | international = true | internationalspan = 1996-2001 | testdebutdate = 6 June | testdebutyear = 1996 | testdebutagainst = India | testcap = 578 | lasttestdate = 20 August | lasttestyear = 2001 | lasttestagainst = Australia | odidebutdate = 29 August | odidebutyear = 1996 | odidebutagainst = Pakistan | odicap = 142 | lastodidate = 21 June | lastodiyear = 2001 | lastodiagainst = Australia | club1 = Western Australia | year1 = 1987–1990 | clubnumber1 = | club2 = Hampshire | year2 = 1988 | clubnumber2 = | club3 = Leicestershire | year3 = 1990–1999 | clubnumber3 = | club4 = Hampshire | year4 = 2000–2005 | clubnumber4 = 11 | deliveries = balls | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 19 | runs1 = 127 | bat avg1 = 5.52 | 100s/50s1 = –/– | top score1 = 24 | deliveries1 = 4525 | wickets1 = 58 | bowl avg1 = 31.24 | fivefor1 = 1 | tenfor1 = – | best bowling1 = 5/105 | catches/stumpings1 = 6/– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 50 | runs2 = 86 | bat avg2 = 5.73 | 100s/50s2 = –/– | top score2 = 20 | deliveries2 = 2699 | wickets2 = 63 | bowl avg2 = 27.42 | fivefor2 = – | tenfor2 = – | best bowling2 = 4/18 | catches/stumpings2 = 8/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 230 | runs3 = 1,615 | bat avg3 = 8.59 | 100s/50s3 = –/2 | top score3 = 75 | deliveries3 = 43645 | wickets3 = 708 | bowl avg3 = 28.18 | fivefor3 = 31 | tenfor3 = 4 | best bowling3 = 9/93 | catches/stumpings3 = 44/– | column4 = LA | matches4 = 307 | runs4 = 547 | bat avg4 = 7.01 | 100s/50s4 = –/– | top score4 = 38 | deliveries4 = 15301 | wickets4 = 362 | bowl avg4 = 27.65 | fivefor4 = 3 | tenfor4 = – | best bowling4 = 6/38 | catches/stumpings4 = 44/– | date = 12 August 2009 | source = http://www.cricinfo.com/england/content/player/17121.html Cricinfo }} Alan Mullally (born 12 July 1969) is a former English first-class cricketer, who played Tests and ODIs. Mullally grew up in Western Australia, and played for the Australian Under-19 side against their West Indian counterparts in 1987/88. International career In 1996 also, he was selected by England for the first Test against India at Edgbaston. He took five wickets in the match as England won by eight wickets, and played in all six Tests that summer against India and Pakistan, as well as in three One Day Internationals against the latter opponents. It was to be in ODIs where Mullally was to make his mark as an England cricketer, not so much for his penetration as for his accuracy: his economy rate was so good that at one time he was listed as the second-best bowler in the world in that form of the game. Mullally was in and out of the Test side from then on, his best period being 1998/99, when he took 12 Australian wickets in four Ashes Tests at 30.33, including his career-best 5–105 at Brisbane Cricket Ground, and the following home series against New Zealand, when he claimed 11 wickets at 27.27 from three games. In limited-overs cricket, however, he was still considered a central part of the team, and he took 10 wickets at just 17.60 in the 1999 World Cup, second in England's averages (just behind Darren Gough) and with the best economy rate of any English bowler in the competition. In June 2001 he played his final ODI against Australia at The Oval, and conceded 27 runs from his four overs as England were crushed by eight wickets, and also his last Test against the same opponents at Headingley when recalled for a single time in August, having played his previous Test match against South Africa in January 2000. Mullally was a poor batsman, and more often than not occupied the No. 11 position in the England batting line-up. However, he struck an aggressive 16 off 15 balls, including 3 cross-batted fours off Glenn McGrath, to help England to a 12-run win against Australia at Melbourne in 1998/99. His highest Test score of 24 against Pakistan featured several airborne boundaries off Wasim Akram. Allegedly the then England coach David Lloyd had offered Mullally 30 pints of Guinness to score 30 in that match. External links * Category:English cricketers Category:Cricketers Category:England One Day International cricketers Category:England Test cricketers Category:1969 births Category:Living people